1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the suppression of snoring by means of the generation of acoustic signals upon the detection of snoring noises.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices for the suppression of snoring have been proposed. Some of them, such as the one described in EP-A-145 160, emit an acoustic signal when the sound of snoring is detected. As, however, the snoring person becomes accustomed to this signal, its volume and duration has to be increased with time. In the device of EP-A-145 160 a counter is provided for this purpose, which counts consecutive snoring noises. The higher its count, the louder and/or longer the signals will be. A sleeper accustomed to this device needs very loud and strong signals before he/she stops snoring. This can lead to hearing damage as well as to an undesirable disturbance of the surroundings. To prevent this, the volume and duration of the signals must be limited. It is, however, very difficult to find a maximum volume that guarantees that the snoring person reacts to it while the danger of hearing damage and/or disturbance of the surroundings is eliminated.